Three years on a Friday night
by girlwiththeheartballoon
Summary: Lion Quinn and Kitten Rachel smex :


**So this story has been sitting in my Documents folder for like 3 or 4 months now and I finally found the power to finish it tonight...or morning. whatever. 1:37 a.m. is totally still night.**

**Anyway, so I'm not entirely sure this counts as bestiality but in the first few paragraphs you'll figure out if you want to read the whole thing or not since le sex is at the end soo- yeah. Also, finishing up a one shot for The One with the  tomorrow since i'm finally getting over writers drought. Enjoy!**

**LQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJR**

It was that time of the month again.

And no, it wasn't mother nature fucking you over.

Well.

"Ughh..." It's _already_ started tingling down there.

And hey, it's really nice.

Like _really_ nice.

But you can't help but groan because you _know_ this week will just be another week of sexual frustrating _agony_. You start to unconsciously rub yourself against the pillow between your thighs you didn't even realize you put there, pawing at it to get closer to your sensitive clit. A tiny whimper escapes and you decide right then and there; might as well rub one out really quick before going to school today.

It was no secret that you were different than the other girls in school. They had turned out to be vampires, or zombies, or fish, or part something, you know? But it was rare that one ever became part kitty cat. Why that is, who the fuck knows. Well there's another person that has it, but she's pretty popular and more like a damn lioness so...Anyway, point is: it wasn't enough that you were a social pariah because of your unnatural talent that you liked to showcase, and your determination to be at the top of your singing game, you also had to be part feline.

You weren't so much all that different from a regular girl though. The only thing that had you looking part cat were the furry ears and medium sized tail you had. Sure you could purr and have cunning balance abilities, but it was the physical appearance that mattered when it came to everyone knowing you were merely a little kitten.

Anyway, every girl had a different thing coming when that time of the month came around; Vampires wanted more blood and seduced everyone more than usual. Zombies body parts started falling off and regenerating. Witches had to put veils on their noses because they grew warts the size of baseballs, etc.

You?

You got horny, embarrassingly so. You were in heat like you wouldn't believe. It was like living in hell and going to satan's playground to play with lust one week out of every month.

And lust slapped your clit on the daily just for shits and giggles, which honestly? Not as cool as it sounds or feels.

At all.

One time you almost humped a pole for christs sake. Just _seeing_ a rubbing motion got you off, and it could be a plate sliding down into the sink for all you care.

It got to you, and it got to you bad.

"_Oh_." You can feel it coming, that sweet, sweet release, and you hump against the pillow a little faster, your clit hitting the corner deliciously. And then, your ears retract as the light and quick orgasm washes over you. "Ahh...hmm." Licking your lips, you quickly jump out of bed to take a quick shower because you wasted ten minutes masturbating, and if you don't hurry you're going to be late to school.

Masturbation is still no excuse for being tardy.

**LQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJR**

Although.

Sometimes you wished that your dads would take pity on you and let you stay home. Sometimes you wished that you had the guts to skip anyway. But really, what you really almost always wished, was that a certain someone didn't get you so wound up that you almost humped a pole once upon a time.

"Hey Rach." Your head whips around quickly so that you're not staring at the girl across the hall at her locker, and see the one person out of few the people who actually like you.

"Hello Finn." You smile at the dopey grin he sports, genuinely happy to see him. Although he was what most, if not all the girls at school wanted, you were not one of them. You were once again the minority in something. But it didn't bother you because he just wasn't for you.

You were mostly happy because when you were in heat he helped you not feel so horny by just being in his presence.

You just didn't understand what girls saw in him. He wasn't nicknamed Frankenteen by Santana for nothing. He literally was more like the jolly green giant though, his almost bright green skin reminding you of when you were five and wanted to climb the magic bean stalk you thought would grow outside your window because you threw beans outside it.

"So I know you said no the other week when I asked you out, but, I know if you give this a chance it can work out. I've seen you looking at me..." His voice suddenly fades into a light buzz and your eyes dilate a fraction, feeling the back of your spine tingle.

It wasn't your fault. You would deny it forever because you knew it true. Because tuning him out was _her_ fault for walking towards you, looking you up and down with those hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes that turned a dangerous gold when they flicked back and forth between the boy and you.

She was the only other part feline in the school, except everyone thought she was more a lioness because of the way she dominated and ruled over everything. Her wild hair, short and blonde, thick tail, cute ears, and sharp fangs only solidified that fact.

You were a kitten compared to her.

But nonetheless, you thought you could have made great friends with her during freshman year when you found out, but it didn't exactly pan out like that. She was head cheerleader and you were some outcast. When you realized how terrorizing she was over the other kids, well, your thoughts of ever having a friendship with her diminished immediately.

Come senior year, she had joined the glee club. It was sudden and you didn't know what to think. You and her rarely ever, if at all, said hi to each other in the halls. She was the only person who was popular that didn't actually go out of their way to torture you though, and you couldn't for the life of Barbra figure out why that was. Through glee club you had gotten to talk a bit more, and soon realized that the girl wasn't so bad, friendly actually, and so you concluded that the popularity thing was just a front.

It's just-

Well-

_She was all you ever thought about now._

And it drove you mad knowing she would never want a weakling like you. Still, you couldn't help but dream now and then that the looks she gave you, the supposed innocent touches she graced you with, were actually something more. You needed something to fantasize about when that time of the month rolled around.

"Rachel?"

"Hmm?" She's getting closer now and you feel your spine take a rough hit of shivers all the way down to your ass and through your tail. The way she does this to you is absolutely ridiculous but, you can't say it doesn't feel good.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go bowling or something this Friday night?"

"Um..."

You feel him take your hand. "Look, we both know you want me-"

"Excuse me Finn, but I need to speak with Rachel here." Oh god. Her voice sounds calm, but you can tell she's anything but. Golden eyes narrow when she realizes he's holding your hand and you will your ears not to retract in submission to her obvious dominance. Her eyes find yours again and instead of looking into them you observe the way _her_ ears are set back in anger.

Jesus, you're already _wet_.

"Well, actually Quinn I'm sort of in the middle of something right now so..." He kind of nods his head back, telling her to get lost, but she only narrows her eyes at him in a furious way.

**LQJR**

"Go. The Fuck. Away." She really was in no mood to deal with the incompetent dumb ass today. Today she was through skirting around the fact that she wanted in Rachel's skirts. That she really wanted to be with her. Trying not to like Rachel only solidified the fact that she did, and after three years of repressed feelings, she was on the fucking edge.

Watching Finn saunter up to _her _Rachel, while _she_ was busy being coy at the locker and trying not to eye fuck the shit out of the girl, thinking he could just ask her out and be hers...

No, no, not on her fucking watch. Not fucking ever.

**LQJR**

"You know what Quinn, you don't scare me. And you can't just tell me to get lost." Your eyes go wide. He had some balls telling Quinn what she could and couldn't do. Even if it was telling her she couldn't tell him what to do. No one defied her like that. "Besides, Rachel wants me here."

He smirks and puts his hand next to your head on the locker, his head dipping down to look more into your eyes, completely ignoring Quinn. Wrong move. You don't even have to know Quinn to know that was a no no.

You hear a low rumbling growl, almost a fiery purr getting louder and more ominous sounding. It feels like she's going to lash out, strike at him. But then it goes silent. Deadly so. You almost wonder if she's still there since you can't see her.

"Is that true, Rachel?" A frown dons your face at the quiet hesitation you hear. You lick your lips and try to push Finn slightly away from you so you can get a good look at her but he's heavy and big, and a little whimper of helplessness escapes you. It's all it takes for Quinn to know that you actually _don't_ want him around. You see his eyes go wide as he's easily removed from being so near you.

"Hey!"

"Finn, maybe it would be better if we talked about..." Your eyebrows scrunch. "What were we talking about?"

He rolls his eyes at you. "About going on a date this Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8."

"A date?" She sounds furious now, and you open your mouth to rectify the situation but she's not finished. "You're going on a date with fe-fi-fo-fum here? Really? I thought-" She shakes her head, glaring at the floor, "...you know what, it doesn't matter. Never mind."

She turns quickly, not letting you speak, and you're so confused by everything that you just let her go, your tail swishing back and forth just a little as you watch her. What doesn't matter? Why does she care? Why was she even approaching you in the first place? Finn snaps you back to reality by squeezing your hand, a little grin on his face. And before you can get a word out the bell rings.

"I would walk you to class but I'm all the way down in the science hall so I'll see you during break, ok?" He's already down the hall before you can say anything.

Again.

You sigh, walking the opposite way and heading towards math class.

Nothing like a little number crunching to get your mind off everything.

**LQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJR**

Dumb.

It's fucking math class.

You suck at FST.

Of course you weren't going to pay attention.

Which obviously meant all you were going to think about was what happened this morning.

And sex.

But mostly what happened...

And fucking...because I mean, just _remember_ how bad your pussy was clenching for Quinn being furious. Ugh, her eyes all molten gold just sexing your eyes to the point of orgasm was delicious.

Even if she only looked in your eyes for like 2.5 seconds...but still.

The point was you couldn't get it off your mind.

But it was now break, so since you know Finn will be by your locker in a few minutes, you're dialed down. You are _def_initely not thinking sweaty, naked though-

_Oh._

"You know, I was thinking..." Your front softly hits the locker and that wispy sigh you hear behind you has your eyes rolling back. A pair of strong arms around your waist tighten, hands coming down low on your hips. "And I don't think you should go out with Finn this Friday night."

_Sweet mother of lesbian sex._

Her low, sensual voice is nuzzled into your hair, and every little puff of air you feel hit you is like a pinch to your nipple, a lick down your neck, a finger in your- ah! "Jesus, Quinn!", a whisper that you know makes her smirk because she subtly grinds into you.

"_I_ think...", A nip at your jaw and your knees are buckling, fighting to stay up, even though you know she's got you. "You should go out with _me_ Friday night."

_Is there seriously not anyone watching this because you know, **help.**_

You muster up all your strength at that and turn around, her arms still around your waist, face now close to your own. God, the feeling of her body pressing into you in all the right places has you trembling. But then you're fighting not to come right there on the spot because she's sniffing your hair, her nose pressed into your neck and it's all just too much. You're feeling everything at once and yet, you want more, you need more because this, you realize, _isn't_ enough.

But sweet fuck, you're just _so hot_ right now, and this _so isn't_ the place to be such a thing.

You push her back slightly, gently, and smile at the little growl she lets slip. "Did I hear that right? _You _want to go out with _me?"_

"Yeah, I do." No hesitation.

"Why?" You almost slap yourself. This girl, this girl who has always been nice to you, who you've wanted to befriend and recently engage in sexual relations with is asking you out and you _want to know why?_

"Quinn!" It's an angry shout, footsteps stomping closer and closer to you and this time she growls low in the column of your neck. And even though it's supposed to be intimidating, you shiver. You shiver because that has got to be the hottest thing you've ever had the pleasure of being breathed into your neck. "Quinn, what do you think you're doing?"

He obviously towers over her but she doesn't let go of you. Instead, she slips around you, so that now you're in front of Finn. Her nose nuzzles into your neck again, arms still tight around your frame, and you just can't stand it anymore.

For all that is fucking holy in the world, you are in _heat, damn it_.

"Rachel's had a bit of a change of heart. She'll be turning down your offer of being taken out this friday."

"Oh, really?" You didn't even know he could sneer.

Actually, it kind of looked like he deployed fecal matter into his pants.

"Really."

"Rachel, you're not seriously turning me down are you? ...Especially for some _feline?"_ He spits out the word and at that you seriously stop. Your sex drive has turned down to a level one. You feel Quinn's body slightly push in and then out into your back at the laughter she's now letting out. But it's not funny, it's anything but. Her angry laughter stops and then she lets you go, stepping slightly in front of you.

"Now look here you fucking piece of shit." Your eyes widen even further.

"Quinn-"

"Hold on baby, I'm handling this." That of course makes you certainly hold on. She called you _baby._ "I don't know where you get off on thinking that you're hot shit, but let me tell you something; you're just some good for nothing sucky football player who will make it nowhere in life because you are possibly the dumbest twat to ever shit upon Mckinley."

"At least I'm not some _pussy."_

And then there's a hand on his collar, her ears set back straight and her tail swinging back and forth once, dangerously. "If you hadn't _fucking noticed, _this girl you're trying to go out with? Rachel? The one who's going out with me this Friday night and not your lame ass? She's _also_ feline, so I would think about things before they come tumbling out of that obviously dick sucking mouth of yours if I were you before _I _personally make you regret ever opening it."

His eyes snap to yours, your sure of it, but you're not really paying attention to that because all you see is Quinn, defending you against this oaf who, accident or not, just insulted you. All you _feel_ has you going crazy. Your clit is throbbing mad and you know if you move even a fraction of an inch, you'll feel your panties stuck to you with so much wetness that you'll be uncomfortable for the rest of the day.

"O-ok, Quinn."

"Apologize to Rachel."

"But-"

"Now!" You clench your fists. She practically roared in his face, the timber of power not being lost on either of you. And it seems the other students as well because you can sense them all just stopping to see what's going on.

"I'm um, I'm sorry Rachel."

"Was that-" Quinn had turned around to face you, her hand still holding on to the collar of his shirt, to, what you think, see if that was sufficient enough for you. If that apology was accepted. But she had stopped and turned back around to Finn after looking into your eyes and seeing your clenched fists. "I don't want to see you anywhere near her, you hear me Hudson?"

"Yeah, yeah of course Quinn." She let him go, practically throwing him away, and immediately turned around.

"Quinn, I- You didn't have to do that." She, in a way that you've never seen before, ducks her head shyly, a faint blush coating her cheeks. And then she surprises you even more when she hesitates to take your hand. Where's the girl that was just dominating over you a couple minutes ago?

"I know." She sounds so delicate and sweet and you just want to wrap her up in your arms, but then you remember that that won't do because you'll end up mauling the girl in your sex frenzied state.

"I'm happy you did though. Thank you." You're hot and wet and buzzing, and the whole protecting you thing only got you going harder. You've now reached the point of needing to go home because there is no way you are going to stick your hand down your undies and masturbate in the school.

Classes be damned, this was a matter of life and embarrassing pain.

"Look, I'm um- actually I'm not. I'm not sorry for what I did earlier, because-"

You feel bad for cutting her off, but hearing her speak just worsens your state of being _fucked_. "Quinn, that's quite alright, but if you don't mind I really have to go now."

"But-but the bell hasn't rung yet." Her ears perk up and her eyebrows furrow and it's really cute how confused she is- which, _stop._

"Yes, well." You've never been all that good with lying, but you don't really want to tell her why you've really, really got to go home.

Now.

Before you orgasm on the spot and embarrass the shit out of yourself. Except, you can't really think of anything else now so you might as well say. "As you know, we felines have that monthly peak of heightened arousal-"

"Shit."

"Yes, ahem, and so today has just led me to really needing to go home and relieve myself before I- oh!"

You feel that growl rather than hear it, her chest pushed into yours by how forcefully she picks you up. The little whimper you let out on instinct due to your thighs having to open up and wrap around her midsection makes Quinn pick up the pace down the hall.

"_Nghh_, Quinn, Q_uinnn,_ what are you doing? Put me down!" It only makes her arms around you tighten.

"No."

"Stop being bar-_ugh_- barbaric and set me down this instant!"

"_No."_ You feel her hands dig into your ass and your body subtly, or so you thought, grinds into her clothed stomach and she lets out a low purr. And then before you know it you're being thrown, as gracefully and as quickly as Quinn can, into the passenger seat of her camaro.

"Quinn?" It was honestly not supposed to come out as a whimper but-

"_Rachel._" You instantly buckle up and try to hold back as much as possible from letting yourself orgasm as she starts the car and speeds off in the direction, you're pretty sure, of her place.

_Fucking lust._

**LQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJRLQJR**

In less than ten minutes, you're again grabbed by the waist, except this time you're hoisted over her shoulder and by now you've accepted that you're not going to be put down until you're inside so you latch onto her back, nails digging in.

She grunts and her own nails dig into your thighs, one hand sliding up and latching onto your left ass cheek.

"_Quinn."_ You hiss in her ear. This is _not _helping damn it.

She's pretty much leaping up the stairs as you feel yourself bounce. There's a door opening and then shutting, a quick shuffle of the carpet and then you're being layed down on soft sheets, being stared at by the most hungriest looking lioness that you've ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

Her tail swishes back and forth and you're eyes immediately lock onto the fact that she literally looks like she's ready to pounce with how her stance is all buzzy and tense, coiled and ready to let go.

"Before anything, I just want to say I understand if sex is going too far because as far as you knew I didn't like you, which is obviously untrue, as you can tell by how _barbaric_ I just acted, but really- I can, you know, help you. I can do other things to get you off because I would know how you feel right about now and who better to help than someone who goes through it right?"

Her babbling is cute and you just nod, watching the way her fangs lightly run over her bottom lip. You can practically feel your eyes dilate with the things you think those teeth could do to you right now.

"Exactly, so I think-"

Your hand strays down to the bottom of your skirt and you flip it up, two fingers pressing down hard on your center and watching the way her face scrunches up with a growl.

"Quinn, I really- _uhff_- I really don't need you to _think_ right now."

You hear a quick 'Ok' and then a pair of hands that aren't yours are pushing away at your hand, grabbing a hold of your thighs and roughly pulling you to the edge of the bed. Your head bobs up to look at her before immediately slamming back down at the first touch of lips sucking a lower set on you.

"Fuck, Rachel, I've been able to smell your arousal since the moment you walked in the god damn _school_."

You moan out something unintelligible at the admission, almost wondering and asking if she's _always_ been able to smell you throughout the years, but then that thought diminishes quickly when she kisses you down the barrier that is your underwear, licking up your center, which makes a high pitched squeal escape you. Her tongue flicks at your little ball of nerves and your hands go flying for her hair, scratching scalp and moving over to furry ears and _pulling._

"Y-you're _so _wet. I'm pretty much drowning down here baby."

At the 'baby', you lose it.

Completely.

"_Fuck_!" You can feel all the little tremors puling through your body, toes curling and hands pretty much clawing at Quinn's poor head, letting out all the tension and build up you've had all day. But also, christ, _also_, you mostly feel the fingers that are incessant in trying to get you to lose your mind again.

"Oh, no no, you're not done yet." Her fingers stop their hard circles and start lightly walking up and down your folds, which-

No.

"Take-take off my panties, Quinn."

Her head snaps up, and the monstrous grip you had on her makes her look more wild, and you bite your lip to keep from attacking her. "What? Are you sure?"

With whatever strength you have, you lift yourself up, only to huff because she's pushing you down. But then it's alright because she's hovering over you, relentless fingers still grinding slowly on your clit. Wrapping your arms around her neck, you pull her down, just a breath away from your lips and- "I said, take. my. panties. o_ff_." You close the smallest gap known to history and kiss her for all she's worth because she just gave you a _really _nice orgasm and you like her and you can feel her fingers now pretty much ripping off your ruined undergarment and- "_Yessss_."

"Oh god, oh god, I've wanted to do this for so long now." Whimpering at yet another admission, you let your hands roam free, one sliding around her ass and squeezing her tail before just keeping it on her lower back, the other hand scratching down clothed abs and-

That is not acceptable.

She seems to get the hint and stops the attack on your neck to look you in the eyes, her free hand going to the middle of her shirt, bunching it up and ripping it right off.

Well.

"Oh, _Quinn."_ Her lips find yours and it's needy and fast, your tongue licking at her puffed up lower lip and making her open up so you can make love to _her _tongue. You feel her fangs bite lightly at your upper lip and your legs automatically open up wide, one going up to saddle on Quinn's hip.

"Mm. Rachel..."

The bed dips as she changes position, settling on her knees. She brings up your other thigh and rests it over shoulder, opening you up wide. You should feel embarrassed by how exposed you are, but all you can think about are the fingers not so subtly inching their way down your clothed-

"Quinn, my shirt, hold on, I need to get rid of-"

She quickly pulls you up, and, throwing your arms up, fulfills that sentence before it finishes and goes back to kissing you. She lays you back down and claws gently down your belly, one hand resting on your hip as the other dives down and pinches your clit.

"Oh! Please, _please_ no teasing." Your breathless whine is met with an agreeing grunt, lips pushing at your neck while her palm presses hard against your center. Something she said moments ago nags at your brain and a question comes tumbling out of you. "How long?"

You feel her fingers momentarily trip on their way to your right breast for a second before continuing and pinching your nipple.

"How long what?" she ponders.

You run your hands up her thighs, the muscles beneath the soft skin trembling.

You grip at them and forcefully nudge her thighs to open up. "How long have you been-" Her lips are sucking on your nipple now, teeth biting and pulling. "_Shit_."

You feel her chest move in and out just below your breasts as she giggles. "How long have I been shit?"

You smile for a moment but then get serious as you drop one hand down to the belt she has on and cursing. With swift hands, you quickly undo it, unbuttoning, unzipping and pushing down her jean shorts just slightly to slide your hand down her center, palm sliding up and down and then up, pressing hard on her bundle of nerves before poising two fingers at her entrance. "No," you say, and she quivers. "How long have you been thinking about doing this?"

The control she has in not grinding down on your fingers makes you feel inadequate for a second, before remembering you could really give less than a fuck right now because it's that time of the month and lust is really kicking it into high gear, also, it's _Quinn_, so really, not being able to control yourself: not that big a deal.

You can be embarrassed later.

It feels almost hesitant at the way she, too, positions two fingers to get ready to fuck the orgasm out of you good, but you chalk that up to her not being sure if it's okay. You kiss her for encouragement and she gets the hint, smiling into it and sucking your bottom lip into her mouth.

She lets go with a slight plop a few second later. "I- three years, Rachel, three-"

"_Shit."_ You growl loudly and push your fingers in at that, reveling in the fact that her forehead drops with a thunk on your collarbone, panting heavily. "Quinn, three _years_?"

And then her fingers just glide right into you.

And you'll take that as an answer because talking right now is near impossible with how out of breath you feel. Her inner muscles start squeezing the life out of your fingers and you can _really_ feel how your own walls pretty much choke Quinn's with how tight you are.

But oh god, it's so good, so, so good.

"Yeah, yeah, three," she chokes out. Her legs start to jerk under your ministrations, thighs squeezing around your waist and hips bouncing on your fingers. She ups the pace, pumping in and out furiously, wanting you to be right there with her on the edge. "Close?"

You lick her lip like the kitten you are and she groans/whimpers into your mouth, not really kissing as testament to how your both moving to fast to even do so. "Harder, deeper..." you whine, not being able to hold back the need in your tone.

She complies wholeheartedly, slowing down just slightly so that she can _push_ into you just the way you need.

"Quinn, Qui-" you whine, "_Quinn."_ You grip the back of her neck, fingers bunching around wild hair, and pull her down to kiss you just as you both bend your fingers and hit that spot, that delicious fucking spot that makes you see colors and feel vibrations and- _wow,_ the earth is shaking and wonderful and did orgasms always feel so-so _orgasmic?_

Lips touch your shoulder and you smile at the gesture, slowly withdrawing from her center and bringing it up to smell. "Hmm..." She turns to face you and you give a little kitten lick at your fingers before sliding them in your mouth to suck off her essence.

"_Jesus_." You smirk at her pupils going dark again and let your hand fall down over her lower back, rubbing soft circles to quell that desire for now. You gasp when she wiggles her fingers, which you realize are still very much in your pussy.

"Qui-_baby_, too sensitive." You pout because that's frustrating. All you crave is sex and you're too sensitive for it. Frowning, you apologize.

She laughs and you frown even harder.

"Rach, _please_ don't be sorry." She pulls out of you, also licking off your juices before wrapping the arm around your waist and kissing your jaw. "It's really ok."

"Yeah?"

She smiles and momentarily gets up. You squeal when she lifts you up in her arms, using one hand to pull back the covers and then lay you down. She positions herself next to you and again wraps her arms around your waist.

"Yeah."

Things are quiet for a while and you use the moment to bask in everything that just took place. Her hands are warm and soothing, and you slide one hand up to scratch at her ears. And then you're taken by surprise when-

"You purr?"

It's cute that she blushes. "Why is that so weird? I'm feline aren't I?"

You just smile and nod and kiss her cheek, going back to basking in the silence. It's comfortable and relaxing, and the _lust_ (see: Monster) you have every month has been sated oddly enough. Or maybe not so odd since sex with Quinn is obviously the anecdote.

Speaking of the lioness...

"So...three years huh?"

The deep, gleeful, and slightly sleepy chuckle vibrates from her to you and she holds you tighter to her.

"Yeah Rach, three years."


End file.
